Don't
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: Hey there. Okay, I delated my first version of Don't and turned it into a one-shot. This is first of two or three sadder one-shot song-fics. They r all by M2M, newer songs, I like them. S+S fans: WARNING, this is kinda not S+S, but a little kissing and s


Don't  
  
::When you walked into my world::  
::I was someone else's girl::  
::Everytime you look in my eyes::  
::All that I felt, somehow dies::  
  
  
Sakura just watched, out of the corner of her eye, at the new stranger, who was siting under another tree, with some other boys. In the background, she could hear her friends rambling on about nothing important. Sakura still felt the feelings for Syaoran, and they had been together ever since the battled the Void.   
  
The new stranger glanced over at Sakura and her friends, Sakura felt like she was hit by a ton bricks. She gasped, and made eye contact with the stranger. She snapped out of her trance, when Tomoyo mentioned Syaoran's name. Sakura smiled sadly at the group of boys. Then reverted her attention to Tomoyo and the rest of her friends.  
  
  
::No, no, no, no::  
::Can't you see what you're doing to me?::  
::No, no, no, no::  
  
  
Later that day, after school let out. Sakura and Tomoyo were bidding good-byes to their friends. Sakura smiled brightly at Syaoran, and mouthed "I love you...", which he returned with a blush, and a smile. But Sakura's smile fadded when behind Syaoran, walked the new boy, Sakura had uncontrollably watching all day. Syaoran, just shrugged off Sakura's change in moods. And began walking off with Yamazaki.   
  
The new boy, smiled at Sakura, resulting in a blush from Sakura. He walked off, all by himself. On her way home, Sakura tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
  
::Don't look at me with a smile::  
::Don't act like everything's fine::  
::Stop putting dreams in my head::  
::When I should have thought of him instead::  
  
  
Still, greatly confused, she decided that ice-cream would take her mind off all this. As she approched the parlor, the mysterious new boy, walked out, and smiled at Sakura, and spoke. "Hey, Sakura-chan." but that he just left, cheerfully eating his ice-cream, as if he didn't know what missery he was putting Sakura through.  
  
  
::When you say the things you do::  
::It makes me want to be with you::  
::And everytime he kisses me::  
::You are always what I see::  
  
  
Sakura began walking home, losing her appitite for ice-cream. When she got the urge to walk through the park. Besides, the Sakura trees were in full bloom, so what better to take her mind off this terrible mental controversey.  
  
  
::No, no, no, no::  
::You make me forget about him::  
::No, no, no, no::  
  
  
It was growing dark, but, walking through the park, didn't help at all. Not only did she run into Syaoran AND the new boy talking. But, when Syaoran kissed her, Sakura went completely stiff, she didn't feel right. No. That was wrong. She felt fine. Well, that is what she kept telling herself.  
  
  
::Don't look at me with a smile::  
::Don't act like everything's fine::  
::Stop putting dreams in my head::  
::When I should have thought of him instead::  
  
  
After Syaoran broke the kiss, he seemed a little confused. When Sakura looked over his shoulder, she saw the boy, who's name was Cody. Who was part American, and part Phillipino. From what Syaoran was saying to her. Well, that's what she thought he said. Sakura, still in Syaoran's embrace, was still starring at Cody, who just smiled back.  
  
  
::No, no, no, no (no, no, no, no)::  
::Can't you see what your doing to me?::  
::No, no, no, no::  
  
  
But now, Sakura was walking home, feeling pretty guilty, about making Syaoran feel bad. Though, he didn't show it, she could tell that he knew something was wrong. "I better apolagise." she spoke aloud. "And tell him what's wrong." she found herself saying. 'No, I can't. That would so be disrespectful, not to mentuion mean, this is only a little crush, right? It'll pass over.' she corrected herself.  
  
  
::Don't look at me with a smile::  
::Don't act like everything's fine::  
::Stop putting dreams in my head::  
::When I should have thought of him instead::  
  
  
"Boy, what a day." she plopped down on her bed, ignoring the complaints froma starving Kero. Sakura closed her eyes, and replayed the day's events. Then there was the kiss.   
  
  
::Don't look at me with a smile::  
::Don't act like everything's fine::  
::Stop putting dreams in my head::  
::When I should have thought of him instead::  
  
  
"The kiss....." she whispered, as she brought her fingers to her mouth. "Who did I think of....?" she continued whispering, so Kero wouldn't hear. "I thought of you...." a tear filled her eyes.   
  
  
::When I should have thought of him instead::  
  
  
~~~  
  
Well? what did you think? I'm sorry bout my other fic, "Don't", but that wasn't going right, So I re-did it as a one-shot. :-) itturned out better then the other. Thanx!  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  



End file.
